Suckers
by car.car.135
Summary: Huddy. Whoever jumps the other first loses the bet. I suck at summaries. Tell me if I need to change the rating, im not a very good judge of those things.
1. Chapter 1

She was sitting in her office waiting for House to burst through the doors. She had "accidentally" ordered bags of suckers without the red ones. She knew it would drive him crazy enough to do whatever she wanted as long as he got them back. Of course, she shouldn't have to go to this extreme to get him to do his clinic duty but House is House. She chanced a look up, saw nurses running down the hall, and smiled. He was coming.

She looked down and pretended she was working while he slammed her door closed. She could feel his eyes burning into the top of her head and once again wishe she knew what went on inside his brain.

He stared at the top of her head, knowing that it was taking all of her self control not to look up. He noticed the small smile she was so desperately trying to hide. There was also a faint blush on her cheeks that made him crack a small smile.

"She's so cute when she tries to screw with me," he thought. The smile slid off his face when his thoughts finally registered, "Wait, did I just think that? Cuddy is sexy or hot, not cute or beautiful. The latter of those adjectives would imply that I have feelings other than lust or dislike for her."

Unfortunately for him, there was no way to deny it. The only adjective he could bring to mind that described the way that she looked was cut. He resigned himself to the thought and believed it to be a freak accident that only happened every 20 or so years.

"Sucker?" he questioned with barely restrained frustration and she finally looked up. The small smirk on her face grew and he knew she was going to fight him on this. Fortunately for him, that makes it better.

"Thanks but no thanks," she replied, "Suckers aren't really my thing. It was polite of you to offer though."

"Let me clarify that for you," he replied frustrated, "Where. Are. The. Red. Suckers?"

Every word had been perfectly annunciated. He knew that she had been preparing herself for this confrontation so he had to be on the top of his game and couldn't lose his cool.

"Well," she drawled slowly, "the last one that I know of in the hospital is in a place you stare at quite often. Although, knowing you, I'm sure you hoard them like vicodin. I'm surprised you haven't noticed the one I was talking about yet."

His eyes immediately dropped to her cleavage and he saw it. Through her tight shirt, a small bump was visible where the sucker must have been. He smirked at her diabolical plot. They both knew that the game they played was look but don't touch. He couldn't get to the sucker without breaking that rule.

"What do you want?" he growled angrily.

"Your clinc hours all caught up," she replied, "and I want them done by your, not your team. If I hear that even one hour you log is not done by you, this hospital will be cherry sucker free forever."

"But mooom," he whined like a child, "you take all the fun out of everything."

She didn't reply and he realized she was back to ignoring him so he tried a different approach, "You know, you say that you can control me but if you really could, you wouldn't have to work so hard to get me to do my job."

When she still didn't reply, he gave up and went to go leave her office. On his way out he yelled down the hallway, "Doctor Cuddy! I will not have sex with you in your office and if you tell me to, 'bend you over the desk and give it to me like you mean it,' I will be forced to involve human relations!"

Everyone that heard the comment rolled their eyes and Cuddy laughed humorlously. When she thought he was out of earshot she added, "You wouldn't know what to do with me if you ever did manage to get me."

House froze and before either door had time to shut was back at the front of her desk, staring her down. They stared at each other knowing the first to look away would lose. After about 20 seconds House realized it was futile, and that Cuddy wasn't going to back down so he began to talk. Without ever looking away.

"Was that a challenge?" he questioned her. She smiled patronizingly.

"No House," she replied, "it's a fact."

"Please, you couldn't resist me for even a week," he replied, stung by her quip. She laughed dryly and looked back down at her work.

Seriously," he continued, "One week of me allowed to do anything, and I mean anything, to get you to jump me. You, of course, are allowed the same rules. I win, I get my suckers back, a month off clinic duty and an all access pass to Cuddy-Land."

Cuddy smirked at the euphamism and replied to his challenge, "Fine but if I win you have to do a semester long lecture on diagnostic medicine and you have to complete all of your charts in an orderly manner."

They had another stare down and then shook hands. House smiled, causing Cuddy to smile also. House turned to leave the room and Cuddy stood up to follow him out. House then turned around and began to walk towards her. She backed up so he couldn't get to close and before she knew it she was sitting on her desk, pinned between his legs.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she managed to stutter, the closeness of his body making her nervous.

"Giving you a preview," he replied gruffly. He brought his hand up to her face and ran it along her jawbone. She inhaled sharply through her nose at the sensation of his rough hands against her smooth skin. He leaned down slowly, giving her plenty of time to pull away and pressed his mouth against hers.

She didn't kiss him back at first due to all of the contradicting thoughts floating around in her head. "Push him away" or "Pull him closer". Nothing mattered once she opened her mouth and his tounge slipped in. All coherent thoughts went to hell and the only slightly intelligent thought she could form way, "Holy crap, he is an amazing kisser."

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and one of her hands fisted his shirt to pull him closer. His hands left her face to trail slowly down her body, causing her to break out in goosebumps. He smiled against her lips when he noticed the effect he was having on her. He finally broke the kiss when he actually started to get a little fuzzy from lack of oxygen. The harsh breathing cut through the silence in the office like a knife. After his breathing rate had slowed considerably, he checked on her appearance. Her hair was in slight dissaray, her skin was flushed, she was breathing heavily, and her lips were slightly swollen.

He smiled again, it was a good look for her. He held up the sucker that she had been to distracted to notice him getting and she smiled. She had figured he would get the sucker somehow she just hadn't planned on a little incidental pleasure herself. He then kissed her quickly once more.

"One for the road," he explained to her shell shocked expression. He then left the room quickly with an extremely flustered Cuddy in his wake. She sat back down and tried to concentrate on work but it was impossible now.

All she could think was, "The way this bet is going, he's going to have his suckers back by Wednesday."

A/N: Reviews? No flames please. Tell me whether or not to continue this story because I'm too tired to feel any inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2: tuesday

A/N: Sorry it took so long

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I had no inspiration and I was crazy busy so I couldn't look for it. Had a football game (didn't play, I went to one), homecoming, birthdays, and annoying friends. That what high school is all about! Hope you can sympathize and I promise next update will be quicker.

Chapter 2: Tuesday

Cuddy's POV

I walked into the hospital, trying to discreetly locate House. When I couldn't find him anywhere that would pose an immediate problem, I relaxed slightly and walked to my office trying as hard as I could to look confident. I made it to my office and pulled out some work to distract myself. I knew House would be here soon. It was only a matter of time before he insisted on continuing this stupid bet.

House's POV

I saw Cuddy walk into the hospital with the same level of confidence a 15 year old girl has at a fashion show. She peered around for what I can only assume was a glimpse of me. When she was satisfied that I was not in any of the surrounding area, her posture became perfect again and she strolled confidently into her office.

As soon as she went through the doors, I went upstairs to find my team. I figured it would be better to let her sweat it out before I actually do anything. If I know Cuddy like I think I do, she'll come up with worst case scenarios and work herself into a tizzy.

"What are you so happy about?" Kutner asked when he saw my smirk.

I replied after a moment's hesitation with, "A rich potential donor is visiting the hospital today so Cuddy's not wearing a bra."

Although what I said was true, that wasn't why I was so happy, though it didn't hurt. I knew that Cuddy wouldn't be able to resist me. She already likes me, despite what she says, I just need to make her admit it. It shouldn't be hard, we've already slept together and as of 2 months ago she can no longer call it a one night stand.

"Umm, anyone home in there?" Thirteen's words brought me out of my memories. I shook my head in an attempt to clear it.

"Sorry, just thinking about Cuddy naked," I told them, nobody actually thinking it was the truth, "Do you have a case for me?"

"This was the only one we could find," Thirteen told me after she handed me the file, "15 year old girl presents in the clinic with a swollen knee, pain in her joint, and a high fever."

"You seriously couldn't find anything better than osteomyelitis?" I asked them incredulously, "Start her on broad spectrum antibiotics and she'll be fine. I am going to the clinic to actually find us a good case."

I walked away leaving my dumbfounded team in my wake. When I reached the clinics waiting room I went up to the nurse that was in charge, "Doctor House checks in at 9."

"It's almost 9:30," she told me as if I didn't already know.

"Yeah," I started to reply, "but I've always liked a nice round number, haven't you?"

She rolled her eyes as I grabbed a file and headed into exam room 2. A young man, probably about 25 was sitting on the table. He turned and saw me and looked disappointed.

"What did you want Doctor Cameron?" I asked in response to the disappointed look on his face, "Cripple old men don't do it for you?"

He looked bewildered for a second then tried to make amends, "No, it's just that I have to go back to work after this check up and I was kind of hoping it would take a little while longer."

"I'll tell you what, you can stay here until I deem you too annoying," I told him, "I don't want to see any patients in the clinic and you don't want to go to work. I think I can call this a win-win."

"Whatever you tell me to do, I'll do it," he promised, looking relieved. I pulled out my mini TV so we could watch it.

"Hope you like general Hospital," I told him, "because that's my soap and it's on."

"Fine with me," he said, "my wife loves that show anyway."

"Smart woman," I told him, "Now be quiet, the show's starting."

He shut up and we sat in silence for about an hour. When the credits started rolling, I turned back to him.

"Okay, now for the diagnosis," I told him, "You have little red marks all over the rest of your body as well as the part that I can see, correct? Alright, I'll take your silence as a yes. You're going to be fine. Your cat, on the other hand, has fleas. Get the animal frontline and spray your house and you'll be fine."

"Okay, thanks I guess," he said. I looked at him, hoping he would take the hint and leave. Judging by the look on his face, he wasn't going to figure it out any time soon.

"I've diagnosed you," I told him, "I've given you a cure, now leave!"

He ran out in a hurry and I laughed at his nervousness. I then stood up and went to the phone.

"Requesting Doctor Cuddy for a consult in exam room 2," I spoke into the receiver. Whoever was on the other end told me she would get Cuddy as soon as possible. I smiled at that and realized that the nurse must not have known it was me.

I stood behind the door so she wouldn't see me until it was too late. I waited about a minute, and then she walked in and shut the door behind her. I smirked, it was perfect. She looked confused when she didn't see any patient but then I could see her body stiffen. Before she could run, I grabbed her around the waist, turned her around, and kissed her.

She tried to push me away but we were too close for her to get leverage. Her protests slowly got weaker and weaker until she was pulling me closer and kissing me for all she was worth.

Cuddy's POV

"Why does this man have to be such an amazing kisser?" I wondered as I attempted to pull us closer than we already were. The kiss ended and the breath of fresh air gave me the good sense he had kissed away. I tried again unsuccessfully to relieve myself from his grip.

"Jeez Cuddy," he said, "You suck the air out of me and then beat me up? I didn't think you were that kind of kinky."

I blushed and immediately stopped my assault on his chest and arms. He suddenly lifted me up with surprising ease and strength and backed up so he was sitting on the exam table. He set me down on his lap and in an effort not to aggravate his leg I ended up straddling him.

"I like this position much better than before," he said leering at the newly exposed flesh of my thighs. Of all the days to wear a skirt, why did I have to pick today?

Our lips met once again and this time I didn't do anything to fight it. I was kissing him back with fervor, when his hands left my hair and my neck. They started traveling downward but I had enough sense to stop him.

Instead of coming right out and saying stop, my lips left his and traveled down to his neck. I could see him straining, trying not to say anything about how good it felt but his body betrayed him. I smiled against his skin and began to grind into his waist. With this new contact, he couldn't hold it in any longer and he let out a low moan.

He pulled my lips up to meet his again and I jumped off of him. He looked bewildered for a second, but then he got his bearings. He tried to glare at me but couldn't when he saw how I looked. My hair was mussed, 3 of the buttons on my shirt were opened, and my skirt was hiked up to an indecent level.

I fixed my appearance as well as I could and said to him, "I'll leave you to take care of your little problem."

"Or," he started, "You could finish what you started and find out what a big 'problem' it really is."

I smiled condescendingly at him and replied with, "I actually have a meeting. Besides, you and your hand are very well acquainted. I'm sure you'll find that adequate."

With that final quip, I turned and left the room with as much dignity as I could. I closed the door behind me and rested on the outside of the room. Brenda arched an eyebrow at me, and I straightened up and walked to my office as quickly as I could without looking nervous.

As soon as I was sitting and had my erratic heart rate slightly under control, I smiled to myself and thought, "Point one to Cuddy."

A/N: Sorry it took so long again but today's my birthday so cut me some slack! Just half a year till I get my permit and I'm crazy excited. Anyway, review please.


End file.
